Progressive Labour Party
| membership_year = 553AER | ideology = Social Democracy Progressivism Federalism Third Way | position = Centre-Left/Progressive | colors = | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = }}The Progressive Labour Party, originally called The Progressive Party, was founded in 542 by the ex-chancellor, Harold Saxon, as a means to get back into Falleen Politics. The fledgling party was joined shortly after its registration by Bernie Sanders, who resigned from the FPP citing radical policy changes and was elected Deputy Federal Chairman shortly afterwards. Party History The Early Years (542-550) The party ran for the first time in the 548 Election. In preparation for such, the party held internal Primaries in 548, where Mr. Saxon narrowly beat Mr. Sanders for the Party nomination. The party performed very strongly in the election, bolstered by Mr Saxon's high profile figure and strong debate performances and garnered 10% of the vote, a record for a new party. During the following term, the party served as a Junior Partner in the Government, alongside UKIP and the Federal Liberals. Mr. Saxon was given Foreign Minister, whilst Mr. Sanders was Undersecretary for Budget Reform. While in government, the party proposed several key legislative acts, including Mr. Sanders' Budget Proposal, which sorted out the deficit the Empire faced post war. During the term, Chancellor Farage failed to sort out issues with the ongoing Haalsian crisis, losing support amongst the populace, and ultimately being forced to resign after the PLP and FLP left the Government. The subsequent Chancellor, Clinton Breckenridge, dissolved Parliament in 550. The Party then held its 550 Primaries, to determine who would be the next Candidate in the upcoming elections. Anthony Blair, Party Chief Whip; Marcus Allerius, Territorial Manager; and William McKinley, Delegate; were the contenders. Early on, Blair took a lead of nearly 400 delegates, but as the polls closed across the States, no candidate had won a plurality, leading to a Contested Convention. After the first round of voting, Allerius withdrew, and pledged support to Mr. McKinley, who won 53% of the ballots, and carried Five states. He was declared the Candidate for the forthcoming Elections and subsequently received the support of Blair following the convention. The Successful Years (550-553) The Party failed to live up to expectations in the 550 election and saw it's vote share fall by 1% as a wave of reactionary Nationalism swept over the Nation. The Party refused to work with the Falleen Nationalist Party which now formed the basis of the new Government and instead formed a strong and warmly received coalition with the Veld National Party. Now that the party formed the official opposition, due to many divides splintering the other parties, the leadership proceeded to push many bills through Parliament. They were able to do this to great success and for the majority of the Parliament were the only party other than UKIP to see legislation successfully clear both Chambers, this was aided by the fact the Government remained wholly inactive and failed to oppose most of the proposals the party submitted. Shortly after this the Emperor removed Chancellor Bonhart for causing instability within the Empire and his Deputy, Andrew Coyne, took over and announced his intent to continue on with the current Government. This was strongly rejected and condemned by Harold Saxon and after a first abortive attempt at a Vote of No Confidence, which failed because of the FPP's insistence it would only vote for a VoNC proposed by UKIP, a secondary one was successfully passed in late 552. In the subsequent 553 Primary the more Centrist candidate, Anthony Blair, triumphed over the party favourite William McKinley to win the nomination in a surprise surge. Official pundits put this down to the intense ground game campaign ran by Mr Blair in key states, his huge advantage in funding and the support of most key figures within the Party. Blair then lead the party into the 553 election where the party added an astonishing 5% to its vote and won its largest ever number of seats. Coalition were already underway before the election results were published to try and form the next Government. The talks came to fruition and a Coalition was formed with the Federal Liberal Party and United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, alongside the formal of the Veld National Party which gave them 52% of the Chamber and allowed a majority Government to be formed. In the following Cabinet discussions the Party was given two key offices of state; Foreign Secretary and Defense Secretary, as well as two smaller positions. The Party also had a large input into the Government Program with over 60% of it being included in the final version. The Manifesto Internal Affairs & Citizenship: - Support the long term party aim of streamlining the citizenship application process and prioritising the fast tracking of refugees from the Great War who wish to remain within Falleentium. - Supports comprehensive financial and physical aid to the war-torn nations of the world to help with rebuilding and create a stable environment for people to return to safely. - Reform the Federal Education system to ensure that a new flexible curriculum is implemented and adopted by States. - Maintain current levels of State powers and resist attempts to strip powers from State Government's or interfere in their responsibilities, such as the Police. - Push to have the Poliquen and Nomambar Agreements ratified in the Imperial Parliament within the first year of taking office. A 2-3 year probationary period would be implemented in order to fully transition control of things such as Military Installations and Tax control to the new “Free State” Administrations. Foreign Affairs & Alliances: - Form stronger trade and diplomatic ties with the Alliance and Cantonos in particular. - Do not get involved in the ongoing fighting in Faraal and sponsor a diplomatic solution to the Crisis. - Put significant pressure on Balchepra's monarch to accept a more Liberal and Parliamentary democracy before the tensions can escalated into war. - Give Haalsia an immediate referendum on it's future and accept the results wholeheartedly. Work to leave the other occupied nations on time but the Party is willing to consider extending this period of occupation and rebuilding if the other occupying powers agree. Economy & Trade: - Take many strong measures to ensure that a budget surplus is both maintained and offset against future spending commitments. - Provide a “State Investment Fund” of 100 Billion Fall for States to be able to have sufficient capital able to begin major infrastructure investment and overhauling. - Focus upon expanding the Falleen trading network, this includes nations such as Vanossium and other newly formed Nations. - Implement a 7% inheritance tax upon the top 3% of Falleen Society to fund future investments into business start up funding. Religion: - Continue to follow a strict policy of Freedom of Religion and Worship. Military & War: - Never support the use of antagonistic Military movements for diplomatic aims. - Work to streamline the Military more, focusing on reducing the overall size in favour of increased quality and prompting more targeted investment into equipment, training and R&D. - Oppose using the forces of the Imperial Military to intervene or prop up one side in an ongoing civil war. State Structure: - Oppose any major centralisation plan and any attempt to change the nature of State's powers and responsibilities must be done in cooperation with State Administrations and have the explicit support of a majority of these. Imperial Possessions & Dominions: - Support the Overseas Territories and their autonomy and oppose any attempt to sway power away from the Governor's and elected Assemblies and into the hands of the Imperial Government. Party Leadership Party Primaries Electoral Records Category:The Imperial Constitution